My Hidden Feelings
by Team AR M4A1
Summary: A hidden truth and love feeling that M16A1 has for M4A1


" _It's always been in my mind. Simply put it, all I can think about is her… M4A1. I can't get her out of my mind ever since I met her after Persica created her and formed AR Team. Despite being T-Dolls, for some unexplained reason, my feelings for M4 was more than simple closeness… It was like… actual love. All I want to do is tell her how I feel but… what will she will say to me? How will she react to that? I have to tell her…_ "

"M16, are you feeling okay?" M4 asked her in a curious manner.

"Huh? Oh… M4. Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something right now."

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking… on how you feel about me. I was always wondering if you ever felt like… there was someone you cared and loved so much as in true love if you know what I mean. Someone like me, how would you feel about that?"

"I uh… that's really awkward but I don't honestly know. It would be strange at first but it would feel… nice to know that someone truly loves me like that."

"What would happen if you lost someone you love?"

"Then… my heart would hurt so much that… I uh… I…"

"It's okay." M16 gives M4 a hug and comforts her a bit. "Don't worry now, M4. I promise that I will never leave you alone ever."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I do."

* * *

" _A promise that I broke… like a thousand promises I made for others before her… How I made a terrible mistake in staying behind and become an enemy to her… I can't forgive myself for doing something like that… my heart, it hurts so much…_ "

" _ **You broke your promise to me… I hate you, M16… I don't want to see you again.**_ "

It didn't take long for both M4A1 and M16A1 to encounter each other once more but this time… it wasn't in the most pleasant encounter of all.

"We meet at last, M4A1."

"M16A1… It can't be… I thought you were…"

"What you thought was wrong but unfortunately for us, our encounter came under the wrong circumstances. All along, I planned to defect to Sangvis Ferri after what I experienced and was told but… I can't. Because… I never told you how I felt about you…"

"What do you mean by that? Tell me, NOW!"

"I… I… love you… M4… I LOVE YOU!"

"M16… why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before? Why did you make me feel so angry and sad only to find out that you love me…?"

"How could I when all I thought about on your reaction towards my true feelings about you? I couldn't bear the thought of some precious like you seeing me in a different light and manner. Being treated like some freak of nature who has true and real feelings for someone, even if we're just dolls to suffer…"

"That doesn't mean… you get to decide to do this to yourself because… I love you too, M16… I love you…"

M16 starts to break down in tears because she failed to realize that M4 is not some scared or confused crybaby. She also failed to realize how strong M4's feelings and connection to her was. All the mistakes she made was out of fear of rejection and failure to understand her.

"How stupid am I? How did I fail to see the big picture here?" She drops down to her knees and cries more because of her mistakes. "I'm… sorry, M4. I'm so sorry for lying and not telling you my true feelings for you."

"I think you don't remember the other promise we made together."

"Which is?"

"That we would forgive each other no matter what because we're not perfect, even if we're dolls with emotions. What we feel and do is real and true no matter what others think or say about it. My love for you is real…"

"M4… I… please forgive me…"

"I forgive you. As long as you forgive me for not reaching out to you sooner."

M4 embraces M16 and hugs her tight. M16 hugs her back for a bit until she and M4 look at each other and embrace in a passionate kiss to show their true feelings for each other.

"I love you, M4. I truly do."

"I love you too, M16. I really do."

* * *

"It only felt like it was yesterday but it feels like years that she and I have been together. I'm just happy that we were able to have a beautiful little angel despite not being human, only dolls. I guess reality is not as cruel as what humans say it is. My only wish is, to spend every single day with them until the day we can't function anymore."

M16 looks and observes M4 playing with a little child that is a spitting image of both of them in a very cute, adorable way as she closes her book of memoirs and thinks about the wonderful things she has right now.


End file.
